


Sub girl and a couple of doms

by RickyOtaku



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Master/Pet, Rough Sex, S&M, Sadism, Sex Tapes, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyOtaku/pseuds/RickyOtaku
Summary: When Beth witnessed two students making out, she couldn't have imagine the consequences of her discovery.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my second story on this website, and my first original one. Sorry if I make mistakes, English isn't my first language. This is a smut story with bdsm, dubious consent, bisexuality and threesome, so if you don't like those kind of thing don't bother reading it. But if you're into this, then enjoy and please let a review!
> 
> ps: This story was first posted on FictionPress under the username LizzyBee.

Beth wasn't what we could call a typical high school girl. She was a 16 years old girl, really small (4 Feet 9 Inches), with short platinum blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She was good in sport (even if she refused to join a sport club) and bad in literature, and her other grades were pretty average. People usually don't believe her when they learned she was a teenager, since she almost looked like an elementary school kid. Her childish appearance didn't help her to be in a romantic relationship, since the only people who seemed to be attracted to her had really questionable taste. She was the kind of girl you could call cute and pretty, but not beautiful or sexy. But she didn't really care, since she wasn't interested in romance. She acted friendly with her classmates, she was liked by them, but they have none of them she could really call a friend. She just couldn't be emotionally attached to someone.

This day, after the gym class, Beth realised that she forgot her regular clothes. She had almost go back home with her gym uniform. The young girl couldn't have thought that a simple oversight would have such repercussion on her life.

When she arrived in the gymnasium, Beth heard weird noise coming from the storeroom. Curious, she decided to go check what it was.

"Maybe it's someone like me who forgot something." She thought.

But when she arrived in from of the storeroom, the noise became clearer. Multiple cries and moans came from the storeroom. They didn't seem to be of pain, but of pleasure.

Immediately, Beth felt that her body became warmer, especially her crotch. She understood what's going on behind the door. It was something adult and not appropriate for a school environment. She first wanted to act like she didn't hear it and go back home, but her desire to see with her eyes what was happening in the storeroom was too strong. She was kind of aroused at the idea of two people making out in a public place.

Carefully, she slightly opened the door. She saw two students, a boy and a girl, who looked maybe older than her, kissing each other. The girl was topless, her breasts exposed, while the boy had is erected dick out of his pants. He was playing with her breasts, while she was giving him a handjob.

Beth felt something wet between her legs. She was more than aroused by those two, they made her horny. She couldn't stop herself from grabbing her own crotch, while caressing one of her breasts.

She wondered why they were standing. It looked like they want to push the other one on the floor, like they were fighting for dominance. They almost seemed like two tops who didn't want to be the bottom.

Beth couldn't stay up anymore. She accidentally fell, which completely opened the door. The two students immediately looked at her with shock.

"Who are you!? the boy asked. Since when are you there?"

Beth couldn't answers. She was too embarrassed to explain herself. She quickly rose up and started running away. She completely forgot about her clothes and go back home, feeling ashamed about what she had done.

* * *

The rest of the week went surprisingly normally for Beth. She didn't see the two students who were making out in the storeroom, and no one at school seemed to be aware of this incident. Of course, she didn't talk about what she saw. It wasn't her type to spread rumour, even if it wouldn't have been lying. She just didn't see what would be the point of exposing those two.

It was Friday after school. Beth finished her math class and went to her locker to put her books in it before going home. When she opened her locker, she had the surprised to discover a piece of paper. She examined it and saw that it was in fact a note addressed to her. Intrigued, she lost no time and read it:

"Dear Beth, we know that it was you who saw us being intimate in the storeroom. We would like to talk about that with you, and try to find an arrangement to buy your silence. Please come meet us after school at the storeroom."

The young girl checked the paper's back, but she couldn't find the author's name. She felt a little bit guilty about the note's content. She never had the intention to use what she saw to blackmail them.

"They must have been worried all the week" she thought with shame. "They probably thought I could denounce them every day…"

Determined to clear this misunderstanding, Beth decided to go met them. She went to the gymnasium while making sure no one followed her. When she opened the storeroom's door, she saw no one inside.

"Hello? Is someone there? It's me, Beth. Don't worry, I came alone."

Suddenly, a person came out from behind a pile of gym's equipment. It was a young girl with long ginger hair. She was almost the opposite of Beth: tall (or rather, above the average girl's height), beautiful, with a sexy aura. Even their clothes contrasted. The redhead was wearing clothes that were highlighting her beauty and femininity, while Beth were fond of sweatsuit, which gave her a kind of boyish appearance.

"So you really came," the redhead began to say in a somewhat condescending tone. "Does the idea of having the opportunity to blackmail people was too much tempting to you?"

"Huh? Of course not! I didn't come for that! I came because I want you to stop being worried about what I could do."

"What? Are you serious? For what exactly did you come here?"

"I want you to understand that I don't have bad intention. I'm sorry if I bothered you, I shouldn't have watched you. But you need to be careful the next time. If someone malicious sees you, you could be in big trouble. You should do that kind of thing at home."

At first, the redhead seemed surprised and confused, but she suddenly showed a smirk on her lips.

"Are you even for real? We gave you to opportunity to have control over us, and what did you do? You fucking apologised! What a strange person you are."

After saying those words, the redhead let out a giggle. Beth began to be a little bit uncomfortable, she even started to have a bad feeling about this situation.

"…I should go now, sorry again for the inconvenience…"

"Wait! The redhead said. I have questions for you."

"Huh, okay…what are they?"

"Are you really 16 years old? You don't seem to be older than 11!"

"Ah, I hear that a lot. Yes, I am 16."

"Oh, I thought that you were some kind of child genius who had skip class. Good to know."

"No, I'm not that smart, even if I don't think I'm particularly dumb either. I'm pretty average. And you, how old are you?"

"17, like my boyfriend. Tell me Beth, are you a dominant person?"

"What? Huh, I don't think so…why are you asking that?"

"Indeed, you seem pretty docile, and maybe even submissive. This is good, you may be the person we were looking for."

Beth suddenly became really worried about this girl's intentions. The redhead's eyes looked like those of predator who were about to hunt their prey.

"What are you talking about? What are you planning to do?" Beth asked.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough. Darling, seize her! We do all according to the plan."

Someone suddenly grabbed Beth by behind and pressed a wet cloth on her nose and mouth. The young girl fell into what seemed to be arms, before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

The first thing that Beth noticed when she woke up was that she couldn't move her hands. They were tied behind her back. The young girl realized that she was lying on the storeroom's floor.

"Look, the kitten is finally awake," a masculine voice said.

Beth raised her head and discovered two people who were standing near her. One of them was the redhead girl. She recognized that the second person was the boy who were with the redhead in the storeroom the other day, and probably the one who made her unconscious. He had an average height (but taller than the redhead), with short brown hair. He wasn't ugly, but not particularly handsome either. They were both smiling in a sinister way, which worried Beth, but also kind of intrigued her.

"Oh please, if I have to be compared with an animal, I would prefer a puppy," Beth said with sarcasm.

"So you prefer to be a dog than a cat. If it's what you want, I can call you bitch," the redhead said.

Beth knew that she should be angry after her, but somehow, being insult when she was tied up aroused her. She tried to stand up, but all she could do was to stand on her knees, before falling on her butt.

"What this is all about? Why did you kidnap me? I already told her that I don't have the intention to denounce or blackmail you."

"We didn't have the intention to abduct you," the boy began to say. "When you saw us, we were worried all the week about you. The next day after the incident, we saw you at school and we decided to observe you to find a way to silence you. We finally find a solution, this is why we wrote you this note…"

"Wait, you spied on me all week?" Beth interrupted. "This is stalking, you're stalkers…"

"And you're a peeping tom, it's not much better," the redhead replied.

Beth was force to admit that what she had done technically made her a voyeur. But even if it wasn't better than being a stalker, it wasn't worse than being a kidnaper like those two.

"And what is…this solution? Why did you ask me to come here?" Beth asked.

"To make sure that you wouldn't try to expose us," the boy answered. "We thought that if you came, you were interested in using what you saw to manipulate us. But if you had ignored the note, we would assume that you weren't a menace for us. The problem is that you came here with completely different motives that we expected. It really surprised us."

"Then…what you would have done if I had come with bad intentions?"

"Why do you think we had brought chloroform?" the redhead began. "We would have put you to sleep and take naked pictures of you, and menace you to put them on the web if you exposed us."

"What!? Did you really do that?"

"No," the boy answered. "We wanted to know what kind of person you are. If you had ignored the note, you would have been a coward and we wouldn't have to worry about you, and if you had come with bad motives, you would have been a manipulator and we wouldn't have any remorse to blackmail you. But, we didn't expect you to come to apologise. You're a nice person, even if you're a voyeur."

"Well, thanks, I guess? If I'm not a menace for you, why did you drug me and tied me up? You could have just accepted my apology and move on…"

"Because, we take a liking for you," the redhead said. "We're in a relationship and we truly love each other, but our couple have a big problem. We're both dominant in sex, so we can't be fully satisfied when we sleep together. This is why we tried doing it here, to spice up our couple, but it didn't work."

Beth wasn't really sure exactly what they want from her, but she began to have an idea about it. She remembered that the redhead asked her about her age, making sure she wasn't a kid, and also asked her if she was a submissive person. The young girl felt her heart beating faster because of that.

"We recently come to the conclusion that we need someone else when we're having sex," the boy continued. "We're both interested in BDSM, but neither of us wants to be the submissive one. Since we both find you cute and you seemed to be kinky, we thought that maybe you could be the person we need to finally be sexually satisfied."

"Huh!? You want me to sleep with both of you? Are you out of your mind?! I'm not…a perverted person…"

"Are you really sure about that? I'm pretty sure I saw you touching yourself when you were watching us making out," the redhead said. "And the look on your face, you were clearly aroused because of us. So stop trying to deny it, we know you're a bitch in heat."

Beth wanted to reply, but she knew that the other girl was right. She did touch herself when she saw them, and back to her home, she masturbated because of them. But she couldn't admit that to them.

"…even if it was true, I'm not that kind of person. I don't have any sexual desire toward you."

"Well, you don't mind if we check this out? Darling, I think it's time to show her our best attribute."

Immediately, the boy removed his belt took his dick out of his pants. His cock slowly became erect. Since she saw it from closer than the last time, Beth could see that his dick was pretty big, probably above the average size. She couldn't stop herself from thinking that having this cock inside of her would be really enjoyable. Because of this thought, she felt that her crotch became warmer.

"So, are you turn on?" the redhead asked.

"N-No…"

"You're really obstinate. I can clearly see in your eyes that you crave for his cock. Since your mouth isn't trustworthy, let me check if you other mouth is more honest."

Suddenly, the redhead removed her shirt, revealing her breasts. Beth felt that it became even more warm between her legs. The other girl approached from her, before crouching in front of her. At the sight of her breasts so close from her, Beth felt her heart raced faster inside of her chest. The redhead's breasts weren't big or small, they were the perfect size. Beth couldn't have denied that she wanted to bury her face in them.

"You blush, that's so cute. So, if you're not wet, I'll believe you and let you go. But if you are, than it's mean you lied to us, which is bad. And bad girls need to be punished."

Beth was aroused by what she just said, which wasn't good in her situation. The redhead slipped her hand inside her pants, before going under her panties. Beth uttered a weak moan when she touched her slit.

"What an adorable moan," the guy said. "Sweetie, what do you think about that?"

The redhead removed her hand, showing that her fingers were wet.

"I think she's not only a peeping tom, but also a liar. You're fucking wet, what make you so horny? His dick or my boobs?"

"Huh…I…both…"

The redhead smirked, before pressing her wet fingers on Beth's face.

"You dirtied my fingers. Open your mouth and clean them."

"W-What? N-No…"

"If you don't open your mouth bitch, I swear I'm gonna do something you won't like."

The way that the redhead looked at her was so cold that it terrified Beth. She opened her mouth, while the other girl seemed to be less aggressive.

"Good girl," she said.

The redhead shoved her fingers inside Beth mouth, while she used her other hand to seize her chin. The other girl rubbed her fingers against her tongue, before she removed them.

"So, how your own pussy tasted?"

"…kind of salty."

"Well, it seems that all three are pretty aroused right now, it would be a shame and a waste to stop now," the guy said. "But it's your choice Beth, we don't want to force you."

Even if she was a little bit scared, Beth didn't want to stop. Her body was craving for sex, she wasn't in the mood to stop here and go home.

"Do as you want…"

The redhead suddenly grabbed her shoulders and pressed Beth's face and knees against the floor, while her butt was raised. The young girl could feel her pants being partially removed, before her panties undergo the same fate.

"Wow, you really are that wet!" the guy said. "It's like your pussy is begging for my cock."

Beth felt a liquid flowing on her thigh. To have her private part fully exposed to a stranger was extremely humiliating, but she was really turned on by this humiliation.

She suddenly felt something pressing against her slit. It was the boy's dick, or rather his glans. He was rubbing it against her pussy, without penetrating her. Beth's womanhood leaked even more.

"Are you a virgin?" the boy asked.

"N-No…"

"So you already slept with guys before…or girls?"

"…both…"

"Well, how convenient for us," the redhead added.

The boy's glans began to rub against her clit. Beth moaned a little bit, but he suddenly stops and continued to press his dick only on her slit.

"What are you…waiting for?" Beth asked. "Just…do it…put it inside…"

"Someone's here seems to not fully understand her position," the boy said.

"What do you mean?"

"If you want it, you need to beg like the bitch you are," the redhead said.

"And deserve it," the boy added.

The redhead removed her skirt and panties, before she sat in front of Beth. The young girl could see perfectly the redhead pussy, and also smell it. The other girl was also wet, but probably not as much as she was now.

"If you want to deserve to have my boyfriend's dick inside of your pussy, you know what you need to do. You should know how to do this, since you slept with girls before."

Beth didn't need to be asked twice. She stuck her tongue out and proceeded to lick the other girl's slit. The taste of her pussy was different from hers. It was more sweet. While she continued to eat her out, Beth felt the boy's glans teasing her clit. He began to move back and forth, but without penetrated her. His dick was only rubbing against her pussy, but it was still pleasant, enough to make her uttered some weak moans.

The young girl put more strength into her licking. She introduced her tongue into the redhead's pussy, licking the inner part with care. She could hear the other girl moaning in pleasure, which encouraged her to continue. Beth decided to lick her clit. She began to tease it with the tip of her tongue, before rolling it around her clit. The redhead's moaning became louder, Beth knew she was about to come. She took her clit between her lips and suck on it, while playing with it with her tongue. It didn't take a lot of time for the redhead to finally come in a powerful moan.

Without a warning, the boy suddenly penetrated her. Beth uttered a weak cry of surprise. At least she was enough wet to not get hurt, but she would have prefer a warning before. The boy only moved back and forth inside of her three times, before pulling out his dick.

"I've enough of this," the boy said.

"Huh? What?!" Beth said with disappointment. "But I didn't even come yet, and you neither…"

"I never said that it was finish, it's just a little break," he continued to say. "Let just say that seeing you eat out my girlfriend so good make me want to feel personally what you can do with your mouth."

"But…"

Before she could protest, Beth was forced to go on her knees. She suddenly felt a hand gently caressing her cheek and neck, while another one was grabbing slightly painfully her shoulder.

"That ain't good puppy girl," the redhead whispered into one of her ears. "You clearly don't understand your position. Right now you're our toy, our slave, and we're your masters. Your pleasure comes after ours. Until we're both satisfied, you won't be. Am I clear?"

Beth only nodded positively, too scared by the other girl to answer with words. The redhead inspired fear, but Beth couldn't help but finding this abnormally arousing.

"You seemed to have a lot of fun," the boy said. "She was that good with her tongue?"

"She got some skills," the redhead answered. "She's way better than you with her mouth."

"I admit that I'm not particularly good with my tongue, but I compensate with my fingers and my cock."

The boy rose up and he positioned himself in front of Beth, pointing his dick in front of her face.

"Pleasure me," the boy ordered.

"It would be easier if you untie my hands," Beth said.

"Judging by my girlfriend's reaction, I'm sure your mouth is way enough. Beside, you still didn't earn the privilege to have your hands free."

Beth sighed. At least she tried. But she couldn't deny that being tied up was a big turn on for her.

She approached her face from his dick and began to lick the glans. She put it in her mouth while licking the tip. When the boy began to moan, she stopped. She then licked from the glans to his balls back and forth, like it was a popsicle. She gave some licks to his balls, before she went back to his glans. She put half of his dick inside of her mouth and began to suck it. She removed it sometime to give a quick lick on his glans, before continuing to suck his dick. When she heard his groans becoming louder, she took all of his cock inside her mouth and gave it a blowjob.

"I-I'm coming!" the boy shouted.

Before she could pull out from his dick, the redhead grabbed her head and forced her to keep it in her mouth. His cum suddenly filled her mouth, but the other girl was still not letting her go. Beth had no choice but to swallow his sperm, otherwise she would have choke on it. The redhead allowed her to remove the dick from her mouth, and Beth fell down on the floor.

"So, how was she?" the redhead asked.

"You were right, she's quite good with her mouth," the boy answered.

"You're…mean," Beth said weakly.

The other girl began to gently stroke her hair, which made Beth shudder.

"Aww, don't say that. You seemed to be quite into it," the redhead replied.

"Well, if you don't like that, we can stop you know," the boy added.

"N-No! Please, don't stop now," Beth begged.

They both giggled at her supplication. The redhead helped her to rise up, while the boy went to sit on a pile of fitness mat. His dick was still erected.

"Go sit on it," the other girl ordered.

Beth immediately obeyed. She went in front of the boy, while hesitating. He gave some light slap on his thigh, like he was inviting her.

"Show me your back and sit on my thighs," the boy asked.

She turned and began to crouch. She felt his fingers touching her slit and stretching her pussy. As she continued to crouch, she impaled her pussy on his dick. Went she was finally sat on his thighs, his cock was entirely inside of her.

"It went inside so easily," the boy said. "You were really agonizing for my dick do you?"

"Y-Yes…," Beth replied. "Please, move inside of me. I can't take it anymore, I'm at my limit. So I'm begging you, make me come."

"Well, if you ask like it, I can't say no," he added. "Sweetie, would you assist me?"

"Of course!" the redhead said. "I didn't have the intention to let you have fun with her without me."

The boy grabbed her hips and began to move back and forth inside of her pussy. The other girl approached from them and suddenly kissed her. Beth felt that he became harder inside of her because of that. She tried to moan, but the redhead's lips were gagging her. She broke the kiss, before unzipping Beth's vest, revealing her bare breasts.

"W-What!" Beth said. "Where's my t-shirt?"

"We removed it when you were unconscious," the redhead answered. "Don't worry, we'll give you your t-shirt after this."

The other girl grabbed her breasts and proceeded to caress them. She slightly pinched her nipples, before licking them. Beth moaned a little bit, before the redhead crouched. She suddenly felt the other girl licking her clit, while the boy began to grope her breasts. He also began to give her slight kisses in her neck, before liking her ear.

After all the teasing and with so much sexual stimulation, Beth couldn't take it any longer. She uttered some moans, while she finally came. The boy continued to move his hips, until he came too. Because of the intense sexual pleasure, Beth almost fell unconscious. She was terribly exhausted. The couple lay her down on the mat and untied her hands.

"Are you alright?" the redhead asked.

"Were we too rough with you?" the boy added.

"Yes, I'm…okay," Beth answered. "I just need some rest. And no, you weren't…it was fine. I really liked it."

They both seemed pretty pleased by her answer. The boy suddenly dropped something near her. Beth recognized that his was her t-shirt. She noticed that the redhead was writing something on a piece of paper, before she put it in Beth's pocket.

"Are you gonna be fine?" the other girl asked. "Are you okay to go back home?"

"Yeah, I think…you can go, I'll be fine."

"If you say so," the boy said. "Well, take care of yourself, and thanks, it was really fun."

"It was a nice first experience with a sub," the redhead added. "And I hope it won't be the last time."

They both leaved, while Beth removed her vest to put her t-shirt back. Then she checked her vest's pocket and took the paper that the other girl put in it. On it was written two phone numbers.

Without the slightest hesitation, she added them on her cellphone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Anal tag and aftercare tag had been added!

"Your bedroom is kind of lame, you know? Maybe you should try to put some decorations, it would be less plain." A girl with red hair said.

"I didn't know you were there for some redecoration activity, I thought you were supposed to fuck me." Beth replied sarcastically. "At least I cleaned my room."

"Rectification," a boy with short brown hair interrupted, "we're here because you called us to play with you."

Beth sighed over the useless precision from the guy. The redhead approached from the bed and slightly touched it.

"Well, at least your bed seems comfy and enough big." She said while she sat on it.

"Are you sure no one's going to interrupt us?" The guy asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Beth replied. "My little sister is sleeping at a friend's house, my mom work tonight and unless my father can come back from the dead, he won't bother us."

An awkward silence took place, before the redhead began to speak.

"Like you know, my boyfriend and I are adepts of BDSM. We're both the dominant type, hence our need to have a submissive person to satisfy us."

"And we want you to be our sub," the guy added. "Are you willing to fulfil this role?"

"I wouldn't have called you if I wasn't ready to be your sub." Beth answered.

It took Beth two weeks after the event that occurred into the gym's storeroom before she called the couple of doms. Even if she had added their phone immediately after she had sex with them, Beth had still hesitated to adventure herself into their fetish. But now, she was ready to experiment this. She was convinced that BDSM was what she needs to have more excitation in her life.

"Wonderful!" The redhead exclaimed. "Now we just need to find a safeword and we'll be ready to start."

"Safeword?" Beth interrogated. "What's that?"

"A word you can use if you want to stop." The guy answered. "You can scream and cry all you want, but if you don't say the safeword, we won't stop."

"You can even protest and try to resist if you want, it could be interesting. " The redhead added. "But be aware that disobeying us won't be without consequences. If you are not comfortable with that, don't hesitate to use the safeword."

"Then, my safeword would be…butt pirate."

The two dominants laughed a little bit, before showing a serious and almost menacing expression.

"Well then puppy girl, get rid of your clothes." the redhead ordered coldly.

"Wait! Can I a least know your name before we start?" Beth asked. "Otherwise, how am I supposed to call you?"

"You can call us Master and Mistress." The guy replied.

"It's the only names a sub has the right to use." the redhead added.

Beth didn't complain. At least she have now a way to call them. Also, the idea of calling them Master and Mistress was kind of arousing.

She didn't lose time. Beth began to remove her t-shirt and became totally topless (she wasn't wearing a bra today). She could see her masters' gaze on her bare breast. Their eyes were like those of beast that coveted a sheep. It was embarrassing, but at the same time she felt her crotch becoming wet. She removed her pants, leaving only her underwear.

"You need to remove everything." Her Mistress said with a reprimand look.

"S-Sorry!" Beth promptly said, before removing her panties.

The redhead seemed pleased with her sub's apology. The Master removed the bag that was on his back and put it on the floor. He opened it and took an object from it. It was a pair of handcuffs covered with pink fluffy fur.

"You won't need your hands for today. Put your arms behind you and show me your back." The guy ordered.

Beth turned around and put her arms in her back. She could felt that her Master handcuffed her. The pink fur was soft and the handcuffs were kind of comfortable. But despite their appearance, the handcuffs were real and couldn't be removed without a key. Beth understood it when she tried to free herself. To know that she was now vulnerable was a little bit scary, but she also felt a jolt of excitation browse her body.

"Go sit on the bed's edge" The guy said.

Without questioning him, Beth went to her bed and sat on it, right next to her Mistress. Her Master took another object from his bag, but Beth wasn't sure what it was.

"We went shopping after your call. We needed some accessories to be able to fully enjoy playing with you. Sexshops really have a lot of interesting stuffs." The redhead explained with a smirk.

Beth guessed that the handcuffs, and probably all the object inside the guy's bag, were bought at the sexshop. Her Master approached from her while showing her the object he had in his hands. It was a kind of rectangle made in plastic, big like the palm of his hand. The object was connected to a small oval piece of plastic with what seemed to be a wire.

"It's an egg vibrator." The guy began to say. "Let see how your body is going to react to it…"

Her Mistress suddenly grabbed one of her shoulders and her waist, restraining Beth from moving. Her Master pressed the plastic egg against one of her breasts and he pressed on a button on the rectangle part. Suddenly, the egg began to vibrate against Beth's nipple. She uttered a weak cry of surprise. It wasn't uncomfortable, quite the contrary in fact. The vibration against her nipple made her body warmer from excitation, especially between her legs. She heard her masters giggled a little.

"What a cute reaction." Her Mistress said. "I want to see more…"

Suddenly, the redhead moved her hand from Beth's waist and groped the other breast. She than pinched her nipple using her index and inch. Beth moaned a little bit from the stimulation. Her Master removed the egg vibrator, while her Mistress grabbed her other breast with the hand that was on her shoulder. The guy let the plastic egg hang between Beth's thighs and approached it from her crotch. The egg was touching slightly her slit. It suddenly began to vibrate and Beth uttered some moans. Even if it was barely touching her, the vibration was pleasant.

"You seem to like it." Her Master commented with a cocky smile.

After a couple of seconds, Beth couldn't feel the vibration anymore. Desperate to feel it again, she tried to move her pelvis to get closer to the plastic egg, but before she could reach it, her Mistress suddenly pinched her nipples harder, enough to be slightly painful. Beth groaned from surprise and pain, while she felt a hot breath on her neck.

"Impatient, aren't you?" The redhead whispered in her ear. "You're not allowed to move without our permission. If you want something, you need to beg for it."

Her Mistress stopped pinching her nipples and she began to gently fondle Beth's breasts.

"P-Please, can you…touch me more…down there, with the vibrator…egg." Beth asked.

"Can you be more specific? What is 'down there'?" The guy asked with a smirk.

"It's…my pussy."

Beth could hear the redhead giggled. Her Master took the plastic egg in his hand and pressed it on Beth's clit. The strong vibration caused a jolt of excitation browsing her body. But the pleasure was transient. The guy barely let the egg three seconds before removing it.

"Why…?" Beth began to ask with disappointment.

But before she could finish her question, her Master shoved the plastic egg inside her vagina. It was a little bit painful, but not unbearable. After a couple of seconds, it even became kind of pleasant, but not enough to make her come.

"You seem to have forget something important that we had explain to you," her Master began to say, "you can't come before your masters."

While saying those words, the guy undid his belt and removed his pants, before doing the same with his underpants. Beth was surprised to discover that his dick was already erected.

"Would you want…a blowjob, M-Master?"

The guy seemed to be pensive, before showing a grin.

"No, I think I would prefer to fuck you face. Sweetie, could you please lay down our cute slave on the bed?"

"Of course Darling!"

Her Mistress suddenly pushed her on the bed and grabbed her legs to fully lay her down. Beth could see her Master taking another object from his bag. It looked like a metallic ring. He then approached from her, showing her what he had in his hand.

"It's a ring gag." He explained. "It restrains you from talking while I can do anything I want with your mouth. If you had something to say, it's now your only chance."

Beth understood what he meant. He was talking about the safeword. If she let him gag her, she won't be able to use it to stop him. Despite that, she decided to let him do what he wanted, she didn't feel like stopping now.

"Please Master, let me…suck your big and delicious cock."

The guy smiled and seemed extremely pleased by what she said. He then put the ring inside her mouth and tied her behind her head. Beth tried to close her mouth, but it was impossible. She found it humiliating to have this kind of gag in her mouth, which managed to make her even more aroused.

"It's a tempting offer, but unfortunately, I can't accept." Her Master replied. "You won't have to do anything. I'm gonna use your pretty little mouth for my own pleasure like I want."

He approached his dick from Beth's mouth and put half of it inside. The ring was enough big to allow him to do it. Her Master began to rub his glans against Beth's tongue. While he was doing that, her Mistress suddenly spread Beth's thigh. She felt the redhead's fingers teasing her clit. She felt like this part of her body was on fire. Her clit was so sensitive right now, and the vibration inside her vagina made her Mistress' slight touches even more exalting.

"Oh my, you're already so wet!" The redhead commented. "Let me clean you."

Beth felt something wet, warm and slightly soft on her slit. It took her a couple of seconds to understand what it was, a tongue. Her Mistress was licking her pussy. Beth wanted to moan, but she couldn't. Her Master had grabbed the back of her head and shoved his entire dick inside her mouth. He began to move back and forth, fucking her mouth. His balls were even slapping against her chin.

The redhead's tongue began to lick her clit. When she sucked on it, it didn't take so long for Beth to come. She then heard her Master uttered a weak groan. Her mouth was suddenly filled with a think liquid that she identify to be cum. The guy had come inside her mouth, before removing his dick from there. She tried to swallow it, but it was hard because of the ring gag. She swallowed some of his cum, but the rest flowed from her mouth.

Beth closed her eyes and gasped, exhausted by her recent orgasm and the fact that it had been hard to breath with her Master's entire dick inside her mouth.

"It seems like we need to punish a bad girl." Her Mistress said with a menacing tone.

Beth immediately opened her eyes in utter fear and the ring gag was removed from her mouth.

"W-What did I do wrong?" She asked.

"Don't try to play innocent. I saw it." The redhead added. " You had come, didn't you? I thought we were clear. Slaves aren't authorized to come before their masters. My boyfriend had come, but not me."

"But it's…" Beth began to say.

She was about to tell her Mistress that it was her fault if she had come, but she decided to not say it. She knew that if she protest, the punishment would be worst. Also, the idea of being punish was quite arousing for Beth.

"Y-You're right, I'm sorry. I couldn't resist the urge to come because your tongue felt too good. I'm ready to accept your punishment, Mistress."

The redhead smirked with satisfaction. She removed the egg vibrator inside Beth's vagina and went to the guy's bag. Meanwhile, her Master took a tissue and wiped the cum she had on her chin and neck.

Beth put her attention back toward her Mistress. She was surprised to discover that the redhead wasn't wearing her pants anymore. But she was more shock to discover what she had between her legs. Her Mistress had what it looked like a double strap-on inserted half inside her pussy.

"Now I'll be able to fully and deeply punish your naughty little pussy." The redhead said with a grin. "And I will enjoy it."

After saying that, her Mistress went to the bed and laid on it, on her back.

"Now come here slave, and sit on me. I want you to impale yourself on my plastic dick."

Without any protestation, Beth obeyed her Mistress' order. It was hard without the use of her hands, but she still managed to climb on the redhead. Slowly, Beth began to insert the strap-on inside of her pussy. Since she was so wet, it slipped pretty easily. But, when it was only half inside of her, the redhead suddenly grabbed her waist and forced her to completely sit on the strap-on.

"Sorry, you were being too slow." Her Mistress said with a cruel smile.

Beth uttered a weak cry of pain. It wasn't because the strap-on had being forcefully insert inside of her, she was enough wet to painlessly take it all. The pain was caused by the redhead's hands, more precisely her fingers. Her Mistress nails had scratched Beth's waist.

The redhead stayed quiet for a couple of seconds, staring at Beth with a concerned look. Beth had the impression that she was waiting to see if she was going to use the safeword because of the pain. But Beth didn't, the pain didn't bother her. Quite the contrary, she was surprise to discover that she kind of like it. Her Mistress' worried look suddenly disappeared to let place to a pervert gaze. Her Master went to his bag and began to search inside of it.

"I see, you're not only a sub, but also a maso! You're really the perfect slave" She began to say. "Well now, ride me like the little bitch you are!"

Beth didn't lose time. She began to move her hips, repetitively impaling her pussy on the strap-on. Her Mistress was still holding her waist, to prevent her from falling. Beth began to moan from pleasure as she continued to ride the strap-on. After a certain moment, she was almost about to come.

"Stop right now!' Her Mistress suddenly ordered in a sever voice.

Beth immediately stopped. She was disappointed to not being able to come, but she couldn't disobey her Mistress.

"You look so adorably pitiful right now. You want to come that bad don't you?" The redhead said with a sadistic smile. "You're so cute that I can't help myself from bullying you."

Suddenly, her Mistress thrusted her nails in her skin. Beth moaned from pain, and she felt her pussy tightening against the strap-on.

"Oh my, it's even more wet down there. You really are a masochist slut!" The redhead said.

Her Mistress withdrew her nails and got ride of her shirt, revealing her bare breasts to Beth.

"Well then, if you really want to come, you'll have to please me first. Put your mouth to good use."

Without complaining, Beth laid down on the redhead's chest, while she was still stimulated by the strap-on inside of her pussy. Beth tried to move her hips as little as possible to avoid too much stimulation, because she didn't want to come until her masters allow her to.

Due to the high difference between them, Beth's face arrived at her Mistress' breasts. They were so warm and soft, she had the impression that her face was resting on a comfy pillow. Beth had to use a lot of self-control to not move her hips. She took a deep yet quiet inspiration and slowly began to lick one of her Mistress' nipples. She then traced circles around it before sucking on it. Beth heard the redhead sighed with contentment. After she switched nipple, Beth felt a hand gently petting her head while stroking her short hair.

"You're really…not bad with your tongue, puppy girl." Her Mistress began to say. "But you can stop now. It's time for your reward, a perfect one for the masochistic bitch you are."

Beth stopped what she was doing with her mouth. After what the redhead had said, it became even more difficult for Beth to refrain herself from moving her hips to ram the plastic dick inside of her pussy.

Suddenly, her Mistress wrapped her arms around her waist, restraining her from moving. Shortly after, Beth wasn't able to see. What she guessed to be a blindfold was now in front of her eyes and tied behind her head.

"You seem to have a lot of fun. Mind if I join to party?" Her Master asked with a sarcastic tone.

Before she could say anything, Beth felt a sudden pain on her butt. It took her a moment to understand that her ass had been slapped.

"Ouch! What was that for!?" Beth asked with confusion. "Why am I punished?!"

"Huh, punished? I think you have confused punishment and reward." The guy answered. "I thought you were supposed to be a M."

"Oh, she is! If she wasn't, why do I feel something wet on my thigh since you slapped her?" Her Mistress added. "This slut love to be spank."

"What!? It's not true!" Beth protested. "I don't like…"

Beth couldn't finish her sentence that she received another slap on her buttocks. The spank was stronger than the previous one, enough to make Beth uttered a weak moan.

"Oh my, that's clearly not a cry of pain, but of pleasure! You're not only a bitch, but also a liar. Well, if you really want to be punished, congratulation, because now you totally deserve it. And since my dear boyfriend has brought something, I suppose he has maybe something in mind for the punishment?"

Beth began to be scared, but it was an exciting fear. She had been deprived from her most important sense and she was unable to use her arms. This state of total vulnerability and the imminent punishment she was about to undergo had made her body aroused from anticipation.

"Well, since my girlfriend is currently using your pussy, I will have to put my dick into something else. What a great thing that girls have two holes…"

Before Beth could asked any question, she felt a strange liquid falling on her butt. Her Master proceeded to gently stroke her buttocks, before slipping a finger inside of her asshole.

"W-What are you doing!?" Beth shouted with surprise.

"Don't worry, it's just lubricant." Her Master replied. "I also put some on my dick, so it should slide easily. Even if it's a punishment, I don't want to hurt you too much."

"Wait, what you are planning to do!? Don't tell me…you want to use _this_ hole?" Beth asked.

"Well, yes. I always wanted to try anal, but my girlfriend never let me. What a chance that I've now a slave whom I can use whatever holes I want!"

Her Master began to finger her asshole. It wasn't particularly unpleasant, but it kind of felt awkward. He removed his fingers and began to rub his glans against her anus. He waited a couple of seconds, before penetrating her asshole. It didn't hurt that much, but it wasn't totally painless. Despite that, Beth didn't say the safeword.

"Damn, it went it pretty easily. Do you have experience in anal?" The guy asked.

"I…refuse to answer." Beth said.

Her Master began to move back and forth inside her asshole. His movements forced Beth's hips to move too, and consequently impaled repetitively her pussy on the strap-on. To have both her holes penetrated at the same time was a new experience for Beth, and a pleasant one.

"Oh shit…it's too, tight…feel too good." The guy said between two moans. "Sweetie, we'll have to…speed up things, because…I don't think I be able to continue for long."

"Ah, I didn't know you were so weak…oh well, if you insist. I also begin to be exhausted, and poor Beth must be so eager to come."

Beth felt her breasts being groped, probably by her Mistress. She teased her nipples while another hand, probably her master's, began to stimulate her clit. So many part of her body were sexually stimulated, and the lack of sight made her body even more sensitive.

"Hum, still not enough huh. Well, it's time for the icing on the cake!" The redhead said.

Beth heard the sound of a switch. Immediately, she felt a powerful vibration inside of her pussy. She realised that the strap-on wasn't an ordinary gode, but also a vibrator. The sensation was too much extreme. Beth began to moan loudly, until she finally reached the climax. Her Master also came and she felt her ass being filled with his cum. Since her Mistress also uttered a powerful moan, she probably also had come.

Beth fell on the redhead's chest, completely exhausted. Her Master removed his dick from her ass and lay done on the bed. He then removed the handcuffs and the blindfold, but Beth's eyes remained closed.

"Are you alright?" The redhead asked with concern. "Since you didn't say the safeword, we didn't hesitate to be rough with you, maybe it was too much?"

"N-No, it was perfect! I really liked it, it's just…I'm sleepy now." Beth reassured. "Hey, can you…stay for the night and sleep with me? Not in a sexual way, just lay down with me."

Beth heard her masters giggled cheerfully.

"Of course! It's also a master's duty to take care of their slave after a séance." The guy said.

Beth was now lying on her side, the redhead was hugging her from the front and the guy from behind. While being taking in sandwich by her masters, she fell asleep peacefully.

It was kind of awkward to explain why they were two upper classmate and herself naked in her bed to her little sister when she came to wake her up the next morning, but despite that, Beth had no regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had enjoy! Don't hesitate to leave a kudos or a comment if you have liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I decided to write another chapter, as a birthday gift for one of my friends (who became my step-father...it's a long story). Anyway, I hope you'll like it!
> 
> ps: Take note that I've uptaded the tags because of this chapter.

Beth tried her best to ignore her sister's gaze of disapproval. She was looking at her that way because she saw Beth inviting inside her upper classmate, more known as her master.

"What is he doing here?" her sister asked while looking at him with annoyance.

"Relax, he's just here to help be with my studies. I've a literature exam tomorrow and it's really not my best class."

"Ok...but you better not do something weird again!"

Beth sighed. Since the day her sister discovered her in the bed with her two masters, the three of them naked, she viewed Beth as a pervert and began to avoid her, not that Beth cared that much. Her sister was still young, one day she'll get over it. At least she didn't tell their mother.

Beth brought her master in her bedroom and closed the door.

"Geez, she really can't stand me, your sister."

"Well, after what she saw, it understandable."

"By the way, nice excuse! Great idea, the literature exam. Your sister will not suspect a thing. Just to be sure..."

Her master suddenly locked the door, which kind of confused Beth.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, I'm making sure your sister won't bother us. It would be bad if she suddenly walks in when we're doing, you know, naughty stuff."

Beth finally understood what he meant. It was a big misunderstanding.

"Uh, you know...it wasn't an excuse. I so have a literature exam tomorrow and I need to study."

"What...? But I thought that you called me...because you wanted to have sex."

"What!? No! Not that I don't what to, but...wait, how could you came to this conclusion? On the phone I clearly said that I needed you help to study."

"I thought you were only saying that because someone could here you and you wanted to keep it a secret."

"If it was the case I would also have invited your girlfriend and told you a way more obvious lie. I called you because you are good in literature. Wait, if you didn't come here with the intent of helping me studying, what's inside your bag?"

The boy suddenly looked kind of embarrassed.

"It's...my collection of…toys.” He finally answered.

Beth was surprised. Not by the fact he brought some kind of sex toys with him, but by his behaviour. Unlike his master persona, he seemed to be quite a normal and shy boy. Beth kind of found it cute.

“And I thought you wanted to do something new, alone with me…” he added.

He really seemed nervous. He was also really expecting to have sex with her. Beth felt kind of bad to have ruined his expectation. But she really needed to study…

“ _But it’s been a while since I had sex…ah and who cares about literature? I want to have the D!_ ”

Beth threw her literature book away.

“Won’t your girlfriend be mad after you for this?”

“Don’t worry, I asked her permission first. It doesn’t bother her if I show her what we did.” he replied while took out a camera from his bag.

Beth didn’t know how to feel about this. She would have preferred if they weren’t filmed, but it’s not like it really bothered her.

“You can put the camera on my desk over there.” Beth said.

When the boy stood up to go put his camera on her desk, Beth removed her jacket and t-shirt. Since she wasn’t wearing a bra, she was now completely topless. Her master finished to install his camera and turned back. He seemed surprise to see her already half-naked, but he didn’t say any commentary. She walked toward Beth and stopped right in front of her.

“Do you remember the safeword?” he asked.

“Yes, it’s butt pirate.”

“Indeed. Use it if you don’t feel comfortable. Unless you say it, I won’t stop. Are you ready?”

“Yes!”

It was only a matter of time for Beth to suddenly be lying on the floor. Her master had suddenly tackled her on the ground. But he did it softly, it didn’t hurt her. Beth was now lying on her belly, feeling that her hands were put behind her back and tied up. It seemed that he handcuffed up, but it wasn’t the same handcuffs than last time. Those seemed to be made in leather.

“What an indecent pet you are. I’ll have to train you properly.” he whispered into her ear.

Beth wasn’t sure what he meant. But what he said had an effect on her. She could felt a rush of blood in her crotch. He suddenly began to remove her pants, followed by her panties. Beth was now lying on the floor, completely helpless and her ass exposed to her master. This thought kind of aroused her.

“That’s a nice butt you have here. But it missing something…” he said.

Beth suddenly felt some kind of slick liquid on her ass. She uttered a weak cry of surprise when her master suddenly slipped a finger in her anus. The entrance of her ass was pretty sensitive, so it did feel good. But still, she was surprise to see he wanted to begin with anal. She supposed that it was his intent, since he was putting lube in her ass. Suddenly, she felt an object entering her anus. But it was way too small to be his dick.

“Like this…it’s almost perfect. You only miss something.” her master said.

The boy flipped her over. Beth was now lying on her back. She noticed that something was fixed to her butt. It seemed to be…a tail? Her master took something else from his bag. It was a pair of cat ears and he put them on Beth’s head.

“I knew it! Cat ears and tail really suit you. You’re so small and cute, just like a kitty.”

Beth was kind of shocked. She didn’t expect him to be into that kind of stuff. Not that it bothered her.

“Kitty? So you’re into pet play…?” she wanted to ask.

“Shhh, cats don’t talk.” he replied.

He took something else from his bag, two things. One was a bite gag and the other a collar. Beth understood what was going to happen. If she wanted to use her safeword, it was now the time. But of course, she didn’t intent to use it.

Her master put the collar around her neck and the gag in her mouth. He seemed really satisfied with the result. Slightly, with the tip of his fingers, he began to stroke Beth’s belly. It was kind of tickling, but not too much. It was in fact quite aggregable. Beth even uttered some weak moans of pleasure, which made her master smiled.

“I see that the kitty like to have her belly strokes. Then what about this…?”

The guy suddenly grabbed her breasts. He fondled them gently, while slightly pinching her nipples with his fingers. Beth moaned slightly louder. Her master was really good with his fingers. She even felt some itches in her pussy. Almost like he could read in her mind, he suddenly lowered on of his hands and grabbed her crotch.

“You’re already so wet. Do you like to be petted so much? Well, I think it’s time to use some toys to play with you, my kitty.”

Once again, her master took things from his bag. This time he took two vibrator eggs, a box of bandages, a dildo and a remote control. Beth knew that what was going to happen will be intense, and she was really looking forward this.

“Hum, let’s begin with this.”

Her master was holding the two eggs vibrator in his hand, and the remote control in the other hand. He pressed one of the buttons and the eggs suddenly begin to vibrate. He put the remote control on the floor and took in each hand one of the vibrating eggs, before pressing them on Beth’s nipples. She uttered muffled moans of pleasure and she felt even more itches, but this time specifically on her clit. It was like this part of her body was begging to be touched.

“Your hips are shaking. Do you want to be petted down there to, kitty?”

Since she couldn’t talk, Beth nodded to show him that she wanted. Her master smirked and removed one of the eggs from her nipple, before pressing it on her slit. He was touching everywhere on her pussy, except her clit. It was like she was purposefully avoiding it. Her clit was even more itching.

“ _He’s such a tease…_ ” she thought.

Beth noticed a bump on her master’s crotch. He had a boner. He seemed that his dick was also itching. But he was still keeping his pants. Beth understood that he wasn’t only teasing her, but also himself.

She suddenly felt the egg on her clit, but it was only for a brief moment. Her master continued to press the egg on her clit only for few seconds before removing it, and did it again couple of time. It was almost painful for Beth to be tease like that. She even began to tear up a little.

 Her master suddenly removed the eggs and took the box of bandages. He took two of them and used these to maintain the vibrator eggs on Beth’s nipples. He had now both his hands free, while Beth was still stimulated by the eggs. He took the remote control and pressed another button. This time, Beth felt something vibrating inside her ass. The cat tail was also a vibrator, a butt plug. Beth began to moan a lot. It was really pleasant to have both her nipples and anus being stimulated. But her pussy felt neglected and it was itching even more.

“Your thighs are shaking. Poor little kitty, you want to be touched on your pussy that much, don’t you? Don’t worry, your master has the right toy for you.”

Her master took the dildo and carefully, he inserted it inside of her pussy. A part of the dildo was also touching her clit. Suddenly, her master stood up and went to sit on her bed. With the remote control, he activated the dildo. It began to vibrate, but only slightly. It wasn’t enough to make her come, but it was still quite pleasant.

“Come on, kitty. Entertain your master. I’m sure you’re able to play by yourself.” he said with a cocky smile.

Beth understood what he was expecting from her. She was supposed to make herself come. Carefully she turned herself and lay on her belly. It allowed the vibrator eggs to press more on her nipples, which stimulated them even more. She turned her head and discovered that her master had freed his dick from his pants. His cock was erected and he was stroking it. He was masturbating because of the sight of his pet desperately trying to come. This thought cause Beth to be even more aroused and eager to come. She enjoyed the fact that her master was pleasuring himself because of her.

She tried to contract her anus and pussy to feel more the vibrations. She even pressed her thighs together to feel more the dildo. She began to move her hips to rub herself on the dildo. She felt that if she continued like that for few minutes, she should be able to come.

Unexpectedly, the vibration suddenly became more intense. Beth thought at first that her master was trying to tease her, that it won’t last long. It wasn’t the case. The high vibration continued. She began to moan louder. Thanks to her gag, it wasn’t too loud. It didn’t take her too long to come. After she reached the climax, the vibration stopped. Beth was panting, exhausted. It had been an intense orgasm.

“Looks like the kitty is done playing with herself. How about you come here to pleasure your master?”

The boy removed entirely his pants, exposing entirely his genitals. Beth was so turned on, she was craving for his big cock. With some difficulties, she crawled up to him. She put herself on her knees and gaze at her master. She wasn’t sure what to do. Without her hands or mouth, she couldn’t do a lot to pleasure him. The boy suddenly grabbed something that was behind him and tied it to Beth’s collar. It was a leash. He then removed the bite gag.

“I know you’re supposed to be a cat, but some of them like to play with balls, just like dogs. Play with your master’s balls with your mouth, kitty.” he ordered.

Her master continued to stroke his dick. Beth would have wanted to suck it, but he wanted her to take care of his balls, so she had to obey. She approached from his crouch and began to lick his scrotum. She licked it like it was an ice cream con. When she heard him breathing harder, she put his balls inside of her mouth and began to suck them. This time, her master began to groan. After a couple of seconds, he gently pushed her away.

“You’re skilled with your mouth and tongue, as usual. But now it’s time to play with my stick. But before that…”

Her master stood up and went behind her. He removed the handcuff on one of her wrist, to tie it up again, but in front of her. He also removed the dildo from her pussy. He then went back to sit down.

“Since you’re such a docile pet, you earned the right to have your hands handcuffed in front of you. Now, to thank me, pleasure your master’s cock with all you’ve got.”

This time, her master used the leash to make Beth approached from his dick. Using her hands, Beth began by giving him a handjob. She then began to lick the tip of his glans, before tracing circles around it. After few seconds, she put his glans in her mouth and began to suck half of is dick, while still stroking the rest of his cock. When she heard him groaning from pleasure, she removed her hands and put his entire dick in her mouth, deepthroating him. She then felt the taste of pre-cum in her mouth. He was about to come. Her master suddenly pulled the leash and grabbed her head, forcing his cock to remain inside of her mouth.

 “You’re about to get your milk, kitty. Be sure to drink everything.”

Beth tried her best to continue to stimulate her master with her tongue. He uttered a groan and she felt his cum filling her mouth. Just like he ordered her, she swallowed all of his sperm. He then freed her head and Beth became to pant to catch her breath.

“Good kitty. Now come on the bed, you deserve a reward.”

Without losing time, Beth climbed on her bed and lay. She suddenly felt the vibration on her nipples and in her ass again. Her master sat next to her and began to finger her. At first he stroked her slit, before touching her clit. Beth began to moan, her clit being more sensitive because of the other stimulations on her body.

“You’re so cute. It just makes me want to fuck you.”

Her master suddenly slipped two fingers inside of her pussy. She was so wet that it went inside easily. She gazed at his dick, begging with her eyes for him to put it inside of her. Her master suddenly straddled her and grabbed his cock, to rub it against her clit. The feeling was exalting. He continued like that for a couple of seconds.

“Your pussy is begging for my cock. Am I right kitty?”

Beth wanted to answer, but she remembered that a cat isn’t supposed to talk. So she nodded to show him her answer was yes. Her master smirked, before laying next to her on his back.

“Then come and get it.” He added with a cocky expression.

It took few seconds for Beth to understand. He wanted her to straddle him and impale her pussy on his dick. Beth went on top of him and sat on his cock. When all of his sex was inside of her, Beth began to ride him. He used the leash to make her approached from him. She put her hand on his chest to support herself. They continued like this for few minutes, but before either of them could come, he suddenly ordered her to stop.

A little bit disappointed but still obedient, Beth went out from him. He suddenly grabbed her and pushed her on the bed. He handcuffed her to the bed and forced her to be in a doggystyle position. The eggs and butt plugs were still vibrating. He put his dick inside of her pussy and grabbed her hips, before fucking her from behind. He was rougher, but it wasn't painful, and it certainly didn’t bother Beth, quite the opposite.

Her master began to use one of his hands to touch and stimulate Beth’s clit. It didn’t take too much time for Beth to come with all the sexual stimulation she had. But her master didn’t seem to have come yet. He continued to penetrate her roughly. When he finally came, Beth felt his cum filling her pussy. He removed his dick from her and she fell on the bed.

“Are you alright?” he asked with some concerns in her voice. “Did you like it?”

 “Yes, it was great…I don’t think I’ll be able to study now though.”

Her master laughed a little, before removing all the accessories on Beth. He then lay next to her.

“Hey, I was thinking about it. Your big sister, do you think she would be interested into joining us?”

“She’s my little sister…”

“Oh, I thought she was the older twins, sorry.”

“We aren’t twins.”

“Uh, really? But you look almost identical…how old is she? 15?”

“She’s 11 years old.”

The boy suddenly looked really embarrassed.

“What!? She’s five years younger than you!?”

“Yes. You really thought a little girl was older than me? Well, I must admit she looks older for her age. The contrary of me…I think you should go turned off the camera.”

“Oh, yeah, you’re right.”

Her master got out from the bed and went retrieve his camera. Beth wondered if his girlfriend will like the video. She also wondered if like her boyfriend she had some particular kink other than domination. Beth also hoped that her little sister didn’t hear what happened. At least this time the door is locked, so she shouldn't be able to come inside and saw them.

The next day Beth did her literature exam. Since she was too busy fucking rather than studying, she didn’t do well. But at least she didn’t fail and the sex was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exam < BDSM
> 
> Since this chapter was really straight, next one will be really gay. So between Beth and her mistress.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's almost been a year since I haven't update this fic! Here I am! And this time, it's a girl only chapter, since last chapter was straight only. Here's some pure lesbians action. Enjoy!

Behind that door, a new adventure was waiting for her. A dangerous yet exciting one, even more than everything she had lived before. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to make that step, yet, she couldn’t help but be curious about it. She had the desire to discover it, despite the risks. It was a challenge she was ready to face, for the better and the worst. She’ll gladly face this adventure and survive it, and enjoy it. And nothing could stop her!

“Uh, Beth? What...are you doing in front of my room, with that kind of expression? Looks like you’re about to face a dragon or something.”

Beth turned back and ended up facing a beautiful girl with long red hair, who was wearing a bathrobe.

“I...was just getting prepared mentally for our session, mistress,” Beth replied, embarrassed.

“I see...Well, you can come inside now.”

“Oh, I’ll surely come inside.”

Her mistress smiled softly and they both went inside the bedroom. Surprisingly, the room seemed normal. until Beth noticed something on the bed: there were four chains, one at each bed’s legs.

Today her master had an example to retake, so it will just be her and her mistress. Beth was eager yet also felt apprehension for this session. What kind of dom her mistress will be without her boyfriend around? Master was the discipline type who enjoyed pet play, Beth was curious to see what her mistress will be, and also worried. She seemed rougher then Master, and more threatening. But this feeling of fear was also exciting for Beth, it made her even more eager to know and experience it.

“So what are we going to…” Beth began to say.

But before she could finish, her mistress suddenly removed her bathrobe. Beth felt her heart racing to anticipation, but ended up disappointed. Well, not really disappointed, more surprised and not expecting that. Her mistress was wearing a black revealing latex suit that really highlighted her beautiful body. So yeah, not disappointing at all, just...unexpected.

“Mistress...what are you wearing!?”

“How rude. The real question is, why are you still wearing clothes?”

Beth had plenty of things to reply to that, but she chose to not say them. It wasn’t up to her to question her mistress’ logic.

“You remember the safeword?”

“Ah,y-yes! It’s butt pirate!” Beth said.

“Good. And if you’re unable to talk, knock on something if you want to stop. Understood?”

“Yes ma'am!”

“Good. Now…”

The mistress went to take something in her drawer and came back. Beth noticed with fright that it was a riding crop. Her mistress hit the tip in her palm and gazed at her with a threatening and severe look.

“I believe that I ask you a question. Why are you still wearing your clothes, bitch? Get undress,” her mistress ordered in a harsh voice.

Beth felt a chill down her spine. Her mistress was so frightening right now, yet so...sexy. Beth didn’t protect and so as she was told.

Looked like her mistress was the dominatrix type.

Beth removed her jacket first, then her t-shirt, pants, socks, and finished with her underwears. Instinctively, Beth covered her breasts and crotch with her hands, which didn’t seem to please her mistress at all.

“Every part of you belongs to me, so don’t you dare to hide them from me!” her mistress said with a threatening gaze, as she pointed the riding crop towards Beth.

“Ah! I...I’m sorry!”

Beth immediately removed her hands. despite the shame. Even if it wasn’t the first time her mistress saw her naked, but it was still embarrassing. Beth felt judged, the way her mistress looked at her reminded her of a hungry predator gazing at a prey. But it was also pretty arousing.

“Good. But you still deserve punishment for your rudeness,” her mistress began to say, as she pressed the crop’s tip under Beth’s chin. “Get on all four, bitch.”

Beth obeyed and kneel first, then put her hands on the floor, on all four. Her mistress smirked and began to walk around her, like she was taking the time to enjoy the view. It almost felt like she was looking at a tasty piece of meat. She then lightly brushed the tip of the crop on Beth’s thigh as she continued to walk around her, then her arm, her face, her back…

Beth then felt a sharp on her thigh. It took her few seconds to realize that her mistress must have hit her with the riding crop. She then received another hit, this time on her back. Beth moaned and pain, which her mistress replied with a cruel giggle and another hit, on her flank. Beth then received a hit on her butt, and she almost fell.

“You better stay on all four, or it will get worse,” her mistress warned.

Beth stiffened her limbs’ muscles, trying to remain on all four. The whipping continued for a relatively short time, and Beth managed to do as her mistress requested.

“You did well, doggy. The punishment is over. Now get on the bed, it’s time for the real fun.”

Beth weakly stood up and went for the bed. But before she could either sit on lie on it, she ended up suddenly shoved on it. Her mistress had pinned her against the bed. She then used the chains to restrain Beth’s four libs. She was now lying on her back, fully restrained, and completely at the mercy of her mistress. This simple thought was enough to make Beth a little bit wet from excitement.

Her mistress licked her lips hungrily, apparently excited too. Beth tried to struggle a little, just to give off the vibe of being truly in danger, to excite her mistress. It seemed to have worked.

“Tss-tss, you won’t go anyway, puppy girl. You’re mine now, your body is mine to enjoy.”

The mistress suddenly shoved a gag-ball inside Beth mouth and tied it behind her neck. Deprived of her voice, Beth immediately checked if her hand could reach the wall. The chain allowed her to, so she would be able to knock on the wall if she wanted to stop.

Beth noticed that her mistress didn’t just bring a gag, she was holding a candle and was smiling devilishly. The mistress then leaned the candle and a few drops of warm wax fell on Beth’s naked belly.

Beth let out a pained moan through the gag when the hot wax touched her bare skin. In response, her mistress giggled and let some few more drop fell on her. Beth began to instinctively pull on her chains, almost trying to avoid the warm drops. But it was in vain, she couldn’t break free from those chains.

Beth desperate a pitiful attempt to escape seemed to have an aphrodisiac effect on her mistress. The latter has a gleeful expression, like hearing Beth’s moan of pain was the most enjoyable sound she had ever heard. Beth didn’t have the chance to see what kind of expression her mistress had when she was wiping her, but now she could.

Looked like her mistress was not only a dominatrix but a total sadist too. Good thing Beth was a masochist.

Her body was now covered in warm wax at multiple place, especially her chest, belly, and thighs. Her mistress took the time to admire her work, her eyes full of lust. She then licked her fingers and extinguished the flame on the candle and put it away. She then removed the gag. Beth felt like the wax was becoming colder, and the pain was fading away.

“Must be hard to not be able to use her mouth uh? Well, I’ll give you a good opportunity to put your mouth to good use,” her mistress said with a perverted smile.

As she said that, the mistress grabbed her own crotch. Beth noticed that there was a zipper over there on her latex suits. Her mistress opened it, revealing her wet pussy. Beth felt like her own sex instantly became warmer. She was so pleased to see that her mistress was enjoying herself so much with her.

Her mistress then climbed on the bed and Beth and then put her warm and wet sex right in front of her face. She was almost sitting on Beth’s face.

“Get to work, bitch,” her mistress commended, with lustful anticipation in her voice.

Beth didn’t lose any time. She raised her head a little and stick out her tongue, and licked enthusiastly her mistress’ pussy. Beth liked the way she tasted, the scent, it felt so sweet, it was so intoxicating. Beth made sure to lick every inch of her mistress’ sex, taking her time to fully taste her. She heard her mistress’s breathing becoming faster. Her pussy got even more wet and was dropping on Beth’s face. The zipper on her latex suit was almost scratching Beth’s cheeks and it was hard to breathe, but she didn’t care. All she wanted was to please her mistress.

Beth then went for the serious business. She focused on her mistress’ clit, licking it with the tip of her tongue very slowly at first. She could feel that her mistress’s legs were shaking a little and she was uttering some soft moans. Beth then rolled her tongue around the clit, and then licked it faster. Her mistress moaned louder, much to Beth’s pride. She enjoyed being able to give pleasure to her mistress.

She then sucked on her mistress’ clit. She grabbed Beth’s hair as she let out a loud moan of pleasure. Beth could feel her nails digging in her scalp. She didn’t mind them and continued to pleasure her mistress despite the pain, until she finally came loudly. Her mistress gasped, like she was trying to catch up her breath, and got off Beth’s face.

When she saw the look of ecstasy on her mistress’ face, Beth smiled softly. It was so great to see that her effort worth it.

Her mistress smiled sweetly and softly pat Beth’s head as she sat next to her.

“Good girl. You did a good job. As usual, you’re good with your mouth. Must be because you’re like a doggy,” her mistress praised her. “And for that, you deserve a reward.”

The mistress gently stroked Beth’s breasts, and began to go lower, slightly brushing her belly on her way down. Beth moaned softly, she was ticklish there. Then, her mistress reached her thighs. She touched them softly with her fingertips, again tickling Beth a little. She then slightly brushed her sex. Beth shivered with anticipation. Her mistress continued to smile and began to caress Beth pussy with care. But she seemed to avoid the clit, much to Beth’s disappointment. But she didn’t complain, she simply enjoyed this soft and almost agonizing pleasure given by her mistress.

“Do you like this, doggy?”

“Y-Yes, I like it…”

“Aww, are you sure? Would you not prefer if I do...this!?”

Her mistress suddenly touched her clit and stimulated it. Beth let out a loud moan, both of surprise and pleasure. She liked it much more, she wished her mistress would continue like that.

Unfortunately, her mistress suddenly stopped and continued to simply caress her sex. Beth managed to not show her disappointment. Her mistress grinned sadistically.

“What’s the matter, puppy girl? You look down suddenly. Since you didn’t reply, I assumed that you didn’t like it…”

“N-No! I..I really liked it! Please...continue…”

“Uh? You don’t seem to really want it.”

“I-I’m begging you Mistress, please continue what you were doing earlier…”

“Doing what? Be more precise, bitch,” her mistress replied with a cruel grin.

The mistress was clearly enjoying this, Beth could see sadistic lust almost shining in her gaze as she was gazing at her desperate sub.

“Please...my clit...continue to touch it…”

“Oh! That’s what you want? Well, you should have said it sooner!” her mistress exclaimed like it was surprising, barely hiding her mean smile.

She then continued to stimulate Beth’s clit. With her mistress’ skillful fingers, Beth knew she won’t last long. She was already feeling like she was about to come. She uttered some powerful moans,

“M-Mistress, I think that...I’m about to come!”

“Ah, really? I don’t think so…”

Her mistress suddenly stopped. It was the ultimate let down for Beth. She almost felt like she could cry right now.

“Mistress, why-”

“Just kidding!”

Suddenly, her mistress continued to tease her clit, with even more intensity. It was too much for Beth. This short time she thought that she won’t come made her even more sensitive. It didn’t take long for her to come, moaning like she was dying of pleasure.

Beth remained dizzy for a moment, still under the influence of her recent orgasm. Gosh it felt so great!

Then she felt pain on her cheek. She had just been slapped right in the face by her mistress.

“You look way too please, bitch, I hope you enjoyed it…”

“Y-Yes, it felt amazing…” Beth shyly said, afraid.

“Good. But now, I’m going to make you scream.”

Her mistress unchained her, but only to shove her on her belly to tie her hands in her back. Beth felt that her mistress was now straddling her from behind and forced her to keep her bottom up. This sudden change of attitude from her mistress, a more aggressive persona, kind of disoriented Beth, but it didn’t displease her. Quite the contrary in fact.

Beth then felt something pressing against her slit, and it seemed to be pretty big.

“Uh...Mistress? What...what is that?”

“My new strap-on. It’s a little bigger than my BF’s one, but since you seem so used to his, you should be able to take mine easily.”

Suddenly, her mistress thrust the strap-on fully inside Beth’s pussy. It was indeed bigger than Master’s dick. Beth let out a painful moan. She might had been quite wet, it still hurt a little to be penetrated by something so big without a warning. But she felt that this made her even wetter. This sudden pain mixed with pleasure was quite arousing.

“You little bitch, just take it all like it was nothing,” her mistress mocked.

And she began to go back and forth, roughly penetrating Beth’s pussy. Beth moaned both from pain and pleasure. If she wasn’t that wet, it would probably hurt much more. But right now, it felt amazing. All her pussy was filled with the big strap-on, and the rough beat was harsh yet exciting.

“Ah, but you like that! How does my dick feel?”

“It felt...great. I...love it…” Beth managed to say between two moans.

“What a dog you are. Doggystyle is the best for you, since you’re such a bitch in heat! Say that you are!”

“I’m..a bitch in...heat…”

“Louder! Tell me how much you love being treated as one.”

“I’m a bitch in heat and I love being treated like it!”

Her mistress began to go faster. Her thrusting was savage and brutal, way more than Master. Beth was moaning and screaming under the pleasure and pain. Her mistress even grabbed her hair and pulled them a little, before slapping her butt. She was clearly enjoying herself and letting free her sadistic pulsions. Then with one hand she went to tease Beth’s clit. With all this stimulation, Beth didn’t last long. She came loudly as her mistress continued to fuck her mercilessly. Even after  Beth came, she continued to penetrate her until she reached her own climax with an almost animalistic moan of pleasure. Beth felt too numb and exhausted to feel the last thrustings. She let herself fell on the bed, and she felt that her mistress got off from her. Beth breathed deeply, trying to catch up her breath. What she went through felt incredible, but now she had no more energy left.

Beth suddenly felt a hand gently stroking her head, and her hands were untied.

“You did well. You can relax now. I’ll be back soon,” her mistress said softly.

While Beth continued to relax on the bed, her mistress left the room for a moment, and then came back. She gently put Beth on her back and the latter felt something wet and tepid pressing on her sex. She raised her head and discovered that it was a wet cloth.

“I went really rough with you down there, so it might get sensitive. I hope it can ease the pain.”

It was in fact pretty pleased to have this wet cloth on her private. The sudden change of attitude with her mistress was again disturbing, but Beth didn’t mind it. A soft mistress can also be enjoyable.

Her mistress went to retrieve something and Beth discovered with confusion that it was a camera.

“You...filmed us?” Beth asked.

“Yeah.”

“...without telling me?”

“I wanted to capture your genuine expression. Telling you could have ruined it. But if you want me to erase it I can…”

“Nah, it’s fine. If you...want to watch it with Master, then it’s fine with me.”

“Ah, I sure he would love that. In my case, I enjoyed the one you did with him.”

Beth blushed a little, flattered and happy to see her mistress liked it.

“So, did you liked doing it me alone?” her mistress asked.

“Yes! It was different from Master, but I liked it! Both of you as my masters offer me a great diversity.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I also enjoyed our time alone together.

Beth blushed even more. She then looked at her body. She was all sweaty and wet, covered in wax.

“I...think I need a bath…”

Her mistress smiled and helped her to get up.

“What a coincidence, me too. How about we take one together? We could perhaps continue our little fun, but a little bit more ‘softer’.”

Without a single shred of hesitation, Beth accepted.

 


End file.
